Intimacy
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "He was standing so close to her that the smell of her skin seemed to slowly be consuming him from inside out. "


The look! The look! I'm sorry – I had to – set during 'Fearless'.

Enjoy- please review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch

**Intimacy **

He was standing so close to her that the smell of her skin seemed to slowly be consuming him from inside out. He could see the soft changing colours in her hair as it rested on her shoulders as she glanced down at the case file. It wasn't often he could study her in so much detail while the lights were still on and their clothes were still firmly in place. He knew only too well if she caught him looking at her in this way she would have told him to stop. But no one could see them here; so what was the harm?

He did his best to suppress a smirk as he imagined what else they could have been doing rather than working. But his Sara was ever the professional. The she wouldn't let her exterior slip that easily despite every want to. The fact she wouldn't turn to meet his eye told him everything he wanted to know. All he would have had to do was take a step forward and all of boundaries they had built would come crashing down.

It had only been a few weeks since they had started their entanglement but it felt like everything that had gone before that had melted into a haze of ordinary he didn't want to recall. Beyond the taste of her skin, the sound of her ragged breaths as he drove past insanity and the feel of her clinging to him as he pushed her over the brink every memory, every moment had disappeared into dust. And if he was honest, he didn't care.

He would have given up everything he owned if he could have pressed her up against the glass off the observation room and kissed her senseless. He would have happily been suspended if he could have heard her desperate mutters not to stop in that moment.

It was just a few hours until the end of the shift but the desire that seemed to crawl through his system wouldn't wait. The lust seemed to swarm, surround him when he was least expecting it- it was as if he was back in high school again with a crush he couldn't suppress.

But this time it was different. Sara didn't look through him, she watched him the way he watched her. She saw into his soul as if they had known each other since the beginning of their existence. The way she smiled at him was genuine. Everything about this was real. And he realised that every one of those years waiting had been worth it.

Sara turned to face him with a devilish smile playing on her lips, letting the file drop to the floor as her hands rested against Greg's chest. His heartbeat through the thin material of his shirt as she pushed him back against the wall, her eyes gleaming in a way that made him shiver. She lips were barely an inch away from his, her fingers curling around his shoulders keeping him firmly in place.

Her body pressed against his in the already enclosed space his breathing suddenly becoming shallow as he attempted to maintain control. Flashes of the previous night appeared before him as he recalled the vision of their bodies intertwined together. From the look in her eye he could tell it was the same memory she was recalling as her hands slowly travelled down his torso and then back up again.

Sara pressed a kiss against his neck, her teeth gently biting at the sensitive skin before eventually pulling away. Greg realised he couldn't help it, he had stood back and taken the teasing long enough, tangling his fingers through her hair pulling her roughly towards him their lips colliding. It was as if the air had been sucked out of the room as they kissed, struggling for dominance. Every sense in their bodies ignited as their hands wanders and their lips remained connected.

They breathlessly pulled apart as the sound of the door handle creaked, their bodies suddenly set in motion to regain composition. Sara scrambled across the floor gathering together the case file, as Greg grasped at some of the fallen papers.

"You ready for the interview?" The officer asked looking towards Sara obvious to the actions they had been indulging in.

She nodded with a weak smile waiting until he had disappeared out of the room before leaning towards Greg muttering in his ear, "See you tonight". Sara walked out of the observation room casting one last glance at him before she disappeared.

As the air in the room stilled once again, Greg found every fibre of his being wanting to speed up time...

**The End**


End file.
